Problem: The domain of the function $q(x) = x^4 + 4x^2 + 4$ is $[0,\infty)$. What is the range?
We have $q(x) = (x^2+2)^2$. We wish to determine the set of all $y$ for which $q(x)=y$ has solutions. We must have $y\ge 0$, since $q(x)$ is a square and squares are nonnegative. Under the assumption $y\ge 0$, we have:
$$\begin{array}{r r@{~=~}l}
& y & (x^2+2)^2 \\
\Leftrightarrow & \sqrt y & x^2+2 \\
\Leftrightarrow & \sqrt y-2 & x^2 \\
\end{array}$$We see that $\sqrt y-2\ge 0$ because squares are nonnegative. Thus, we need $y\ge 4$. When $y\ge 4$, we have $y=q(x)$ by setting $x$ equal to either of $\pm \sqrt{\sqrt y-2}$, and so any $y\ge 4$ can be achieved.

Therefore, the range of $q(x)$ is $\boxed{[4,\infty)}$.